peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Weirdest Zelda Characters!
PBG counts down his Top 10 Weirdest Zelda Characters! Synopsis While creating his list for the Top 10 Weirdest/Creepiest Video Game Characters, PBG kept on coming up with Zelda characters. Zelda characters are weird. 10. Faibi (Twilight Princess). He looks like a clown in a two-piece. He runs a chicken game, which isn't really weird, but look at the way he walks. 9. Great Fairies (Ocarina of Time / Majora's Mask) The Great Fairies are just freaky. They look and sound creepy, and are practically naked. What horrifies PBG even more is the Great Fairy Mask. 8. Maggie's Father (Wind Waker). This looks just like a creepy guy who begs you to save his daughter. After you do, he sells his daughter's skull necklasses to become a rich, ungrateful jerk. 7. Shop Keeper (Link to the Past). PBG notes that possibly due to limitations, there aren't that many weird characters in older Zelda games. This guy constantly stares at Link, and if Link manages to steal something and come back into his store, he kills Link for it. 6. Happy Mask Salesman (Ocarina of Time / Majora's Mask). He takes scary to a whole new level in Majora's Mask. He promises to turn Link back into his former self if he can retrieve the mask he lost. However, when he finds that Link didn't do this, he goes ballistic. PBG was convinced that the salesman was going to stab him in the back when he played it as a kid. He also has some weird masks. 5. The Postman (Majora's Mask / Twilight Princess). Pointless dying from the moon crashing to the earth solely because escaping isn't on his delivery schedule is just extreme. He's way too devoted to mail, and just shows up in the most random locations. How did he end up at the end of the Cave of Ordeals anyway? PBG's favorite part is the glitch that allows him to run to his death. 4. Agitha (Twilight Princess). She calls herself a princess, but is constantly thinking about bugs. PBG thought she was kind of cute, until he read the comment about the stag beetles. 3. Toilet Guy (Majora's Mask). You see the toilet guy's hand coming out from the toilet, and he wants some paper. PBG wonders why there is a heart piece down there and whether he really wants it. 2. Carpet Merchant (Ocarina of Time). He says he will sell strange and rare stuff from all over the world to everybody - at least everybody stupid enough to wonder around in a haunted wasteland. He doesn't tell you what he's selling until you give him 200 rupees. It's just a bomb-chu. Why is this guy floating on a carpet here? It makes no sense. Honorable Mentions - Ghost Hunter, Anju's Grandma, This Guy (the 'It's Dangerous to go alone! Take this!' guy), Malo, Marine Biologist, Salvatore, The Twins, I Am Error, Jovani, Elvis Guy, Bean Merchant. 1. Tingle (Majora's Mask / Wind Waker). This entry is very obvious. Tingle is a 35 year old man who is obsessed with fairies. He dresses like one, and floats around in balloons. He makes maps in Majora's Mask, and deciphers them in Wind Waker, except he charges a lot to do this. He has his own magic words that do nothing. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos